


Пробуждение

by Polyn



Series: Вергилий возвращается [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: Предупреждения: вольное обращение с матчастью, пафосПримечание: таймлайн Devil May Cry 4
Series: Вергилий возвращается [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663792
Kudos: 4





	Пробуждение

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: вольное обращение с матчастью, пафос  
> Примечание: таймлайн Devil May Cry 4

Вергилий пришёл в себя.  
Нельзя сказать: он открыл глаза. У него не было глаз.  
Нельзя сказать: он оперся ладонями на камни, чтобы встать. У него не было ладоней.  
Даже душа его не была полной и целостной. Он был меньше, чем призраком – смутным воспоминанием о самом себе, случайно очнувшимся обломком воли.  
Он не мог оглядеться, но знал, что находится в темноте.  
Он не мог прикоснуться, но знал, что внизу – камни, вверху – небо, а кругом – вода.  
У него не было ушей, но он услышал, как где-то далеко, в другом мире, другая душа прикоснулась к вечному металлу Ямато и заставила его петь.  
– Сила!.. Дай мне больше силы! – просила эта душа. Она обращалась к Ямато, а тот воззвал к своему подлинному хозяину.  
У Вергилия не было губ, но он улыбнулся.  
Его меч ожил и пробудил его самого. Они должны были соединиться.  
Он знал, что ему делать и куда идти.  
У него не было ног, но двигаться он мог.  
Мёртвый безумец начал свой путь к жизни. К силе. К Ямато.


End file.
